Me Enamore De ti
by lalaymafeseddie123
Summary: Song-Fic de la cancion de Chayanne... Freddie se da cuenta que Sam siempre ha estado ahi para él
1. Cuado estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

**Bueno aquí esta el primer song-fic… ojala les guste… y gracias a rger22 por gran parte de la idea**

ME ENAMORE DE TI…

Capitulo 1:"_**cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**_"

_**Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento ¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo? **_

**Freddie pov:**

Está en mi apartamento solo… acabo de romper con mi novia Vanessa… bueno mejor ELLA rompió conmigo… mi mamá está en su trabajo… Carly está en su apartamento con Adam (Es obvio que están ocupados)…Spencer está en casa de calceto haciendo una escultura junto a él… Gibby en una cita con Tasha…Guppy, ni sé por qué lo menciono…Estoy solo y deprimido en mi apartamento y… esperen si me queda otra opción…quien más que Sam… Con Carly ocupada ella está sin planes!La voy a llamar…

_-Que pasa fredraro!-_me contesto Sam... señal de que si tiene mi numero

_-Hola Sam… tienes planes para hoy?-_

-_nop… por qué se te acabo el jabón anti-bacterial y quieres que vaya a consolarte en el funeral de su ultima burbujita-_me dijo en tono de burla

-_no Sam es que acabe de romper con Vanessa y estoy solo… todos están ocupados y supuse que tu no lo estarías y que quizá me podrías acompañar por lo menos 5 minutos para no sentirme tan solo_

-_Bueno… en ese caso ya voy para allá – _dijo como ¿preocupada?

-_¿enserio?- _no tuve tiempo de preguntarle porque ya me había colgado

Mientras llega quizá pueda…(golpean la puerta) wow eso si que es rapidez…

-Hola Sam

-Hola Freddie ¿Qué paso?

-Pues nada simplemente que me sentía solo y…

-No de eso tarado ¿Qué paso con Vanessa?

-pues simplemente…

-Deja de empezar todo lo que digas con el "pues simplemente" porque nada de esto es un simplemente

-Bueno esta bien… yo… bueno mejor…

-Ella rompió contigo verdad?

-Si-dije suspirando

-Ella no es tan buena como parece…bueno al menos es mejor que Valerie… y que piensas hacer?

-Nada… esperar a encontrar a un chica que si sea para mi-dije desilusionado

-Mírame… yo se que la vas a encontrar-La mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que ella siempre, aunque me haga daño, me da esperanza y fuerzas para seguir… no importa lo que sea

-Tienes razón- me quede mirando a la nada pensando en lo mismo

-Necesitas algo de cariño verdad?

-Si… creo que el hecho de haber estado solo en este momento me…-Sam me abrazó al principio no entendí por qué pero luego entendí su frase anterior… necesito un poco de cariño

-Y que fue eso?- dije confundido

-Para lo que están los amigos… y… preferiría que no le digas esto a nadie así que para olvidar esto…- me dio un puño en el brazo, se paro y se fue… que descarada! Pero creo que me empiezo a enamorar…

Sé que es extraño pero… es cierto que ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí…

-Nos vemos tecnicucho

-Adiós Sam

_**Al día siguiente…**_

**General pov**

-Yo simplemente digo que el trabajo de científico es una bobada-Dijo Sam como si fuera una cosa lógica

- No Sam ellos descubren cosas útiles para el mundo- Dijo Carly cansada de repetirle lo mismo a su amiga

- No son unos tarados por qué… a quien le importa saber si cuando metes una langosta viva en agua hirviendo le duele o no!

-Eso descubrieron?-Dijo Carly sorprendida

-Ajam

-Eso es loco

-Si… si a mí me van a pagar por picarle cebolla y ajo a una langosta…

-Para ver si llora?- dijo Carly riéndose

-Si… bueno esos no están tan locos como los desocupados que descubrieron que los hombres de New York tienen más esperma…

-NO LO QUIERO SABER SAM!

- ay está bien!

- y… cambiando de tema ayer…

-Hola chicas- Dijo Freddie

-Hey Freddie- Dijo Carly

-Que pasa Tonto!

-Nada-dijo Freddie algo triste

-Por qué estas triste- Preguntó Carly

-Es que… ayer rompí con Vanessa- Respondió Freddie

- Y por qué?

-No lo se

-Como no puedes saber por qué rompes con alguien?- pregunto Carly confundida

-Pues es que ella rompió conmigo

-Ay el tontín se quedó sin tontina-Dijo Sam

-Ja ja ja ja-Dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

-Pues a mí me paso lo contrario ayer- dijo Carly

-¿cómo así?-dijeron Sam y Freddie al unísono

-Si pues Adam y yo ahora somos novios-Dijo Carly animadísima

-Que bueno!- dijo Sam también animada

-wii –Dijo Freddie **(N.A: Como en istart a fan war)**

-Oh ahí viene Adam… adiós chicos

-Oye por qué dijiste eso?-dijo Freddie cuando Carly ya se había alejado

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam

-Lo del "tontín y la tontina"

-Aaa Pues para que se notara que no sabía nada

-Aaa verdad que no quieres que nadie sepa

-y… trata de no hablar con Vanessa hoy… habla con ella mañana para que no te duela tanto

-Gracias Sam… No sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras tu?

- 3 cosas… digas eso… te causaría tanto daño… solitario en el mundo

-Gracias amiga

-No lo vuelvas a decir Benson

- Tranquila Puckett


	2. Si no estas conmigo se me escapa el aire

Capitulo 2:"**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, Corazón vacio"**

**Estando en tus bazos solo a tu lado siento que respiro no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir**

**General pov**

Y así paso el día…"normal" ó… al menos eso parecía… Freddie siguió el consejo de Sam de no prestarle atención a Vanessa… Pero al final del día escuchó una conversación que le rompió el corazón…

Era de Vanessa y su nuevo novio del cual Freddie aún no sabía su nombre…

-Y… que te dijo?-Dijo su misteriosa voz

-Nada solo me dijo está bien y se fue- dijo Vanessa

-¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejo por haber dejado a ese tonto- Dijo muy segura

No era mucho… aunque Sam siempre le dice tonto a él no le importa porque… pues ella es Sam… Y ahora él se sentía como un tonto por haber creído todo lo que Vanessa le decía…

Lo único que hizo fue sacar fuerzas de su corazón y pasar como un fantasma por su lado

Freddie ahora estaba más triste que antes… cuando llego al edificio fue al apartamento de Carly…

-Hola Freddie- Dijo Spencer abriendo la puerta vestido de santa Claus **(N.A tenía que hablar sobre algo de navidad)**

-Hola Spencer- dijo Freddie confundido-porque el vestido…

-Aaaa es que estoy haciendo una escultura de Santa Claus gigante para el ponerla a la entrada de edificio en navidad

-y… ¿por qué?

-porque estaba aburrido y de repente pensé que nunca hemos tenido una decoración gigante de navidad a la entrada del edificio y… decidi hacer esto

-Que bueno pero… el vestido?

-pensé que si quería hacer a Santa Claus debía ser como Santa Claus… oye y a propósito ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-Por que preguntas?

-porque está noche voy a repartir esta bolsa gigante de regalos alrededor de Seattle con Rudolph

-El venado?

-Si te lo presento… ¡Rudolph!- repentinamente salió de cuarto de Spencer un venado con una nariz roja… Freddie lo único que hizo fue reír y entre risas preguntar

-¿está Carly?

-Si claro está en su cuarto… pasa

-Gracias Spenc y… suerte esta noche Rudolph

Dijo Freddie con una gran carcajada

**Freddie pov**

Bueno al menos Spencer me hizo reir un rato…pero aún sigo deprimido me siento tonto… Pero esto me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta que Sam tiene razón algún dia encontraré a la chica perfecta para mi..pero por mi parte creo que yo ya la encontré

-Hola Carly-le dije… estaba haciendo su tarea sentada en su cama

-Hola Freddie-dijo tal y como ella sabe saludar

-Por qué no estás haciendo tu tare en la mesa de la cocina como siempre?

-porque Spencer esta como loco con su Santa Claus gigante y su tal Rudolph

-Si eso note… Y donde esta Sam?

-Esta en la terapia mensual con su mamá

-Aaa

-Y por qué tan triste?

-Es que hoy escuche a Vanessa hablando con su novio y me dijo tonto y que era mejor su vida ahora que termino conmigo

-Bueno no te preocupes hay muchas personas que si te apreciamos de verdad… ella no sabe de lo que se pierde…

-Y… cambiando de tema ¿Qué onda con Adam?

-Bien esta noche aprovechando que Spencer va a repartir regalos por Seattle y quizá pase por Canadá y compre algo de tocino… voy a conocer a sus papás

-Aaa que bueno…Te puedo confesar algo-Sinceramente no se que estoy pensando

-Claro somos amigos y.. prometimos no mas secretos ¿no?

-Creo… creo que…me esta empezando a gustar Sam- lo dije todo tan pegado y rápido que ni yo mismo me entendí

-Te rararararararararara que?

-Me está empezando a gustar Sam

Carly quedó en shock… quedó clavada en su cama, sentada, mirando al vacio, con los ojos bien abiertos y la única señal de vida que dio fue moviendo su mano derecha un poco para alcanzar su celular

-¿a quién llamas?- pregunte extrañado

-A una ambulancia- Respondió aún en Shock

-No!-le dije quitándole el celular y cortando la llamada

-Por qué? No me acabas de decir que estas enamorado de Sam?

-Pues si… pero te lo dije para que me ayudaras… ella es la única que me puede reanimar… y tu la única que me puede ayudar

-Estas seguro de eso

-Si y no hay nada en el mundo que lo pueda cambiar… porque ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi y yo siempre estaré ahí para ella

Carly al fin giro su cabeza hacia mi y me dijo:

-Que quieres que haga?

-pues ella sabe que tu vas a cenar con Adam hoy

-no

-Que bien… entonces dile que la esperas en mi casa para una reunión urgente de iCarly pero… tu vas a estar con Adam y yo con ella

-Buen plan!... pero y tu mama?

-tiene turnos de trabajo en la noche por 4 años

-Entonces… esta bien te ayudaré

Bueno al menos Carly ya está de mi lado espero que todo salga bien!

**General pov**

Ya eran las 8 hora en la que se suponía que Sam llegaría…y en efecto llego… Freddie abrió la puerta e impulsivamente la abrazó ella estaba muy confundida

-Freddie ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Sentirme vivo

-pues eso veo porque nunca creí que tuvieras tanta fuerza como para abrazarme así

-pues si la tengo-dijo Freddie soltándola

-Y…para que es la junta urgentísima de iCarly… y por qué en tu casa

-Pues Carly se tuvo que ir a cenar con Adam y yo quería hablar contigo…

-conmigo sobre qué?

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero subir el siguiente pronto… FELIZ NAVIDAD! Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! Aaa y lulu-seddie tenia algo igual pensado para el próximo capitulo…**

**Y hablando de otra cosa… si les gustan las historias de amor/drama y un poquito de humor les recomiendo el libro GHOSTGIRL es enserio muy bueno!**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Bye…**

**LaLiS…**


	3. Me enamore de ti

Capitulo 3:"**me enamore de ti"**(capitulo final)

**Eres lo que yo mas quiere, lo que yo he soñado amar **

**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana**

-Mira Sam… yo últimamente me he dado cuenta de que tu… tu siempre haz estado ahí para mi y nunca me haz dejado solo y yo simplemente te quiero decir que n o me importa lo que pienses sobre esto yo solamente tengo que…

-Deja de hablar ya y dime lo que pasa!

-pues es que yo… yo… me enamo…

-NO…NO TU NO TE ENAMORASTE DE MI O SI?

-Sip… pero…

-pero nada si esto era lo que me ibas a decir no gastes tu tiempo en bobadas como esas conmigo porque yo no soy asi y NADIE mucho menos TU me van a cambiar

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada es simplemente el amor…

-El amor? El amor no es nada es simplemente una tontería de ñoños-Sam salió corriendo a la puerta Freddie la agarró por el brazo y le dijo

**-Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**

**Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...**

**Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**

**"me enamoré de tí"**

Cuando le dijo esto Sam escucho que afuera una puerta se abría así que supuso que era Carly y sin decirle adiós a Freddie salió a contarle todo a Carly

-Hola Carls-dijo Sam ya fuera del apartamento de Freddie

- Hola Sam como te fue en la casa de Freddie-dijo Carly entrando al apartamento

-El muy idiota supone que esta enamorado de mi y me lo dijo

-Pero si el no lo supone el en verdad si esta enamorado de ti ayer me lo dijo y yo le ayude a planear todo esto-dijo Carly

-Si pero yo no creo que.. espera TU le ayudaste con todo esto

-Sip… por qué te molesta?

-Algo… porque yo la verdad no quiero volver a tener novio y menos un ñoño como Freddie

-Pero que le dijiste

-Nada le dije que no y el me dijo algo como un "poema de amor" pero no me interesaba escucharlo

-SAM! No sabes todo lo que duele que te rechzen…

-Pero tu siempre lo rechazabas

-Si pero lo hacia de una forma amble y cortes no salía corriendo de su apartamento sin siquiera decirle adiós

-Achhhh Carlotas a mi no me importa eso… solo quiero que sienta lo que en algún punto de mi vida llegue a sentir

-Como que en algún punto de tu vida llegaste a sentir algo asi?

-Si… estar enamorado de alguien y que esa persona te lastime internamente aunque ni siquiera lo sepa

-Wow… y de quien estabas enamorada que ni el ni yo lo sabíamos

-Pues de él

-Obvio que es un el ni modos que fuera una ella

-No Carly lo que yo quiero decir es que estoy enamorada de Freddie

-Ahora si que necesito una ambulancia- después de decir esto Carly por alguna… extraña razón se desmayó

-CARLY!CARLY!CARLY!

-que paso?- pregunto Spencer que estaba en su cuarto

-No se le dije… una cosa que no tomo muy bien que digamos dijo que ahora si necesitaba una ambulancia y simplemente se desmayo!- dijo Sam desesperada

-Pues hagamos lo que ella dijo-Spencer en vez de llamar a una ambulancia llamo al doctor que vive en el edifico… Cuando llego Freddie lo escuchó asi que salió a mirar que era lo que estaba sucediendo

-Carly? Que te paso?

-Pues que crees… le dije que… una cosa y ella dijo que llamara una ambulancia y simplemente se desmayó y ya-dijo Sam como si fuera de lo mas obvio

-Pues perdón por no estar presente en ese momento señorita "creo que por saber mucho de tecnología eres el dueño del mundo y lo sabes todo"

-Yo no creo que eres el dueño del mundo…y mucho menos que lo sabes todo

-Bueno su pulso esta bien… y hace dos minutos que se desmalló así que creo que ya es momento de que reaccione-El doctor fue a la cocina agarró un balde con agua le puso hielo y literalmente le echó el agua encima…

Y en ese momento Carly reaccionó y dijo:

-A SAM LE GUSTA FREDDIE!

-CARLY!- dijo Sam reprochándole a su amiga lo que acababa de hacer y señalando hacia Freddie para que se diera cuenta que el estaba allí

-Lo siento estaba inconsciente y en shock con lo que me habías dicho que mi primera reacción fue sacarlo a la luz… y además yo que iba a saber que Freddie estaba aquí?

-A Sam le gusta Freddie?-dijo Spencer entre extrañado y preocupado

-Si y a Freddie le gusta Sam-dijo Carly señalándolos

-Ay mamacita- dijo Spencer tomando la misma reacción de Carly por lo que el doctor inmediatamente le dio una cachetada a Spencer

-Págueme- le dijo el doctor amenazando a Spencer

-Y… te gusto?-Le dijo Freddie a Sam

-Lamentablemente…si-dijo Sam con una sonrisa

-Y? se van a quedar ay como bobos mirándose?-Dijo Carly

-Beso…Beso…Beso!-dijo Spencer como una porrista

-No hagas eso!-dijo Carly

Sam y Freddie se besaron y cuando rompieron el beso se quedaron mirándose para decir al unisonó… ME ENAMORE DE TI…

FIN…


End file.
